


corn maze nights

by agentmmayy



Series: promptober [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Corn Maze, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a ridiculous amount of corn puns, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Having heard positive reviews from the team about a local corn maze, Phil and Melinda decide to check it out. Though, while completing the maze, Melinda can't help but check something else out.





	corn maze nights

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut fic for promptober, woohoo! this all came from a tweet that was basically the "im a field" bit of this fic and as soon as I saw 'corn maze' on the promptober list I knew what I had to do lol. i set this vaguely around s3/4 though obviously ignoring canon and whatever timeline aos has for those seasons. anyway, i hope you enjoy and please... don't try this in your local corn maze

The extremely bored-looking employee handed Phil and Melinda a white flag with a flat, “Thank you for visiting Connie’s Corn Maze. Hope you have an a-maze-ing experience.”

“Thanks.” Phil took the flag, tucking it in the back pocket of his jeans and his wallet in the front. He handed the two tickets to Melinda before turning back to the employee. “What’s the record for completing the maze?"

“Uh.” At the question, she seemed taken-aback then shrugged, pulling a phone from her back pocket. “We don’t keep track. Sorry.”

“Oh,” Phil said. “Okay. Guess we’ll see you when we come out, then.”

“Yeah.” Her tone heavily implied an  _ obviously  _ while still managing to be somewhat polite. “Good luck.”

Hand in hand, May and Phil walked to the long wall of corn around twenty feet away from the small store-front. It stretched out as far as they could see in either direction before disappearing into dark corners that the floodlights didn’t cover. They stood at the entrance, shoes barely touching the mess of leaves and dirt before them. 

Melinda stared down the dark path before glancing at Phil. “We could do this in twenty minutes.”

“Probably less,” Phil said. “But we’re here to relax, not beat the non-existent record.” He gave her a smile, brows raised in excitement. “Ready to get corny?”

With an eye-roll, Melinda tugged him with her into the maze. 

One upside to having a secret base in the middle of nowhere was that it wasn’t too far from the many corn mazes that always managed to pop up every fall. The team had already been a week or two before, back when paid actors hid in the stalks to scare maze-goers. They seemed to like it, so Phil and Melinda waited until the crowd thinned, and November rolled around to go. Neither of them had enough time in the day to go to the corn maze, but they managed to carve out an evening from their busy week and set it aside. It was barely nine pm, but the field was shrouded in darkness apart from the dim glow of floodlights placed around the maze. 

Phil lifted a hand to brush against the wall of corn, feeling the dry leaves against his palm. “I haven’t been in a corn maze in-” he paused, thinking. “Since I left Wisconsin, I think.”

Melinda hummed. “It’s been a long time for me too.” 

“You know,” he began. “I’m surprised none of the alien encounters we’ve had have been in a cornfield.”

She snorted. “Hopefully, that’ll never happen. If it did, you’d never let go of your crop circle theory.”

“It’s not a theory!” Phil defended, casting a glance to Melinda, who had a slight, teasing smile on her lips. “It’s a fact. Aliens and crops exist- therefore, crop circles.”

“Still has yet to be proven.”

Phil didn’t argue any further. The conversation came to a lull for a few seconds until he said, “Aliens aren’t the only things I can think of finding in a cornfield.” When Melinda wordlessly prompted him for the answer with a glance, Phil told her, “Serial killers.”

“Phil.”

“What?” he asked. “Most horror stories and movies start or end in cornfields!”

“There aren’t any serial killers here,” Melinda assured him. “If there were, we could handle them.” They stopped at a crossroad, unsure of which path to take. Melinda pointed to the left. “This way?”

“Sure.”

Corn stalks loomed above them, rattling with the wind that picked up. A corn maze was intimidating during the day, but when dark, more so and became eerie. Even then, it was relaxing. Melinda couldn’t remember the last time she and Phil went for a walk together outside of being on a mission or a stroll around the base. Stalk leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked, loud in the stillness of the night. 

As they turned a corner, Phil drifted ahead, hand still anchored to Melinda’s who followed. Her wrist brushed against the warm cuff of his flannel, sending a shiver through her. 

Since he was no longer Director, Phil had taken to wearing more relaxed outfits such as jeans and a button-down. Recently, he’d started wearing a pair of jeans that clung to his thighs, accentuating his ass and pulled tight around his crotch. Every time he wore them, Melinda barely managed to restrain herself from taking him back to the bedroom or shoving him in a supply closet. It was only a pair of jeans but they really,  _ really  _ did it for her. He wore said jeans right now. Even in the low light, Melinda could see the curve of his ass and bulge of his muscled thighs. Suddenly she felt too hot. The heat curled low in her belly grew as they continued walking until it was almost too much to ignore. They were alone, secluded, and partially covered by darkness. Why not take advantage of the opportunity?

“I’m like this field.” At Phil’s curious glance, Melinda elaborated, “Need to be plowed.”

Phil stumbled, inhaling sharply. He turned wide, shocked eyes on her.  _ “Melinda!” _

“What?” she asked, unphased. “No one’s around to hear.”

He looked at the wall of corn surrounding them warily. “You don’t know that.”

“Aside from the person at the front entrance, we’re the only people here.”

“Huh,” Phil said. “I thought it was too quiet. Still. Here?”

Melinda shrugged. “Why not?”

It had been weeks since they last had sex. Mission after mission took away the brief alone time they normally had. By the time Phil and Melinda crawled in bed, both were too exhausted to do anything. Neither of them was new to sex in public, but a cornfield was one to check off the proverbial list. 

“I can’t argue with that.” When Phil stepped closer, Melinda could see a hungry glint in his eyes. Clearly, he wanted this as much as she did. It sent heat stirring low in her belly, pooling between her thighs. Her hands came up to Phil’s chest as he pressed in close. He ducked his head, and Melinda readily met his lips. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.” She claimed his mouth again, nipping at his bottom lip to hear the low groan that always followed after. Phil’s mouth opened against hers, and Melinda welcomed him with a gentle sigh. She trailed her hands from Phil’s chest down to his hips, stopping at the waist of his jeans. 

It was an unusually warm night though a breeze still chilled the air. They’d dressed accordingly in jeans, long sleeves, and boots. It was the best clothing to wear this time of year, but the hardest to get off quickly. Melinda didn’t plan to strip down in the middle of a cornfield completely, but she did want to get her and Phil’s pants off- at least partially. Trying to keep her balance while kissing Phil and undoing his belt buckle proved to be challenging. Melinda’s fingers slipped on the buttery leather multiple times before she huffed in frustration and cuffed Phil’s ankle with hers. 

He went down, landing with a wheeze the force of meeting the ground pushed from his lungs. It was a harmless fall, especially since they knew exactly how to fall. Melinda sat astride Phil’s hips, hands going to his belt buckle once more. This time she got it on the first try. The buckle came undone with a clink and slipped through her fingers, landing in a jingle against Phil’s jeans that she greedily unzipped. He was hard inside his boxers, erection pushing at the thin fabric. Melinda felt herself grow wetter at the sight.

Before she could get a hand on him, Phil smartly commented, “Seems like you’re the one doing the plowing here.”

With a smirk, Melinda leaned away, sitting on his thighs. “Then, get to work."

In the next second, Melinda suddenly found herself on her back with Phil looming above her, a smug smirk on his lips. He’d bested her if only for a moment. Melinda narrowed her eyes at him, hips jerking when Phil’s fingers pressed against the seam of her jeans. He stopped his teasing, urged by her gruff  _ come on _ . Phil’s thumb popped the button of Melinda’s jeans before tugging down her zipper. 

He moaned softly at the sight of the wet patch on the crotch of her panties. “Are we really doing this?”

“We are if you ever hurry up.”

She lifted her hips, helping him to wiggle the fabric to her knees but ended up kicking her jeans off. If she was going to have sex in the middle of a cornfield, she might as well enjoy it dammit. Melinda paused in pushing down her underwear though, instead rubbing a few fingers over herself with a breathy moan. 

Phil pulled back, balancing almost comically on his knees with his jeans hanging around his thighs. Boxers tucked below his balls, his cock bobbed as he dug into one of the front pockets. From it, he took out his wallet, which he opened to bring out a condom. The wrapper glinted in the dim light as Phil ripped it open, shoving it back on his pocket. He went to grip himself with his other hand, but Melinda beat him to it. 

“Jesus, Mel,” Phil hissed as her hand wrapped around him. Melinda pumped his length a few times, hand running from the base to the tip. The tip of his cock was flushed and throbbing, shiny with pre-come. Melinda rolled her thumb around the slit, coating it in pre-come before lifting it to her lips. Phil watched as she flicked her tongue over the pad of her fingers before sucking it between her lips. 

He moaned, low and dirty. Before Melinda’s thumb was fully out of her mouth, Phil’s lips were on hers, sucking his own taste off her tongue. It was a rough kiss, one that had Melinda’s clit throbbing. She whimpered as he claimed her mouth, mind spinning with the intensity of it and how Phil’s hands gripped her thighs. He moved one up, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her panties to stroke at her cunt. Melinda whined as Phil flicked her clit then gasped as one, then two fingers pushed inside of her. 

Phil cursed lowly, pumping his fingers. It was so quiet they could hear the soft liquid sounds as his fingers moved in and out of her. “God, Mel, you’re soaking."

Though his fingers felt like heaven, Melinda pushed at his wrist. “Get in me.”

Somehow they managed to roll the condom down his length. Melinda stroked him again, enjoying how Phil’s eyes slid shut, and his throat bobbed. 

“If I’m not in you in the next five seconds, I’m going to explode,” he said. 

Melinda hooked a finger in the crotch of her panties, tugging them aside as she spread her legs. “What are you waiting for then?”

The moment Phil pushed inside her, they moaned in unison before silencing each other with a kiss. Even though they were the only ones there, they still had to be quiet. The kiss was more open-mouthed and panting than anything else as Phil and Melinda were momentarily too overwhelmed to focus on anything except the feel of his cock nestled inside of her and Melinda clenching around him. 

After a beat, Phil managed to compose himself. He kissed the corner of Melinda’s mouth with a sigh. “It’s been so long.”

“Too long,” she agreed. Melinda rubbed at her clit, knuckles bumping against Phil’s cock. He groaned, rocking into her but not really moving. “Fuck me.”

“Don’t you mean ‘plow me’?”

Melinda didn’t have a chance to offer a snide remark back because Phil pulled out before surging forward. The next few breaths were stolen from her lungs as he began to move, plowing into her as she had requested. He dropped to his elbows above her, meeting Melinda’s lips as she tilted her chin up to him. Lifting one hand from between her legs, Melinda brought it to grasp Phil’s arm for support since his thrusts pushed her against the cold ground. Phil took her hard, fast, and with a ferocity that sent a jolt of arousal straight through her. 

Behind them, some stalks rattled. Phil picked his head up, craning it to look over his shoulder. “What was that?”

“Probably just an animal.” When his thrusts began to slow, Melinda tightened her legs around his waist, heels digging into his ass. “Don’t you dare stop."

Phil resumed his earlier pace though he was clearly distracted. That didn’t stop from Melinda writhing under him as he pushed into her. “What if it’s a serial killer?”

“It’s not a serial killer-  _ oh _ .” She cut off with a choked gasp. Melinda arched beneath him, fingers scrabbling against the lapels of his flannel. “Oh,  _ Phil _ .”

Fear pushed aside, Phil gazed down at Melinda, who had her eyes closed tight and head tilted back in pleasure. When he moved, his cock shifted inside her, now dragging over a ridged patch that sent Melinda quietly keening. “Yeah?”

“Unhuh,” she managed, giving him a wobbly nod. “Right there.”

Bracing his knees on the hard ground, Phil retained the angle before beginning to pound into her. Melinda couldn’t do anything besides lay there and just take it. Briefly, she wondered if anyone was actually nearby or if there were more people in the maze, but any logical thoughts dissipated when Phil grabbed her thighs, unwrapping them from his hips to hold in his hands. He pushed Melinda’s legs up to her chest, spreading her open, exposing her more and causing the tender muscles around her cunt to pull tight. It was almost too much, but with each thrust, Phil sent Melinda catapulting to her orgasm. She was  _ so  _ close. Melinda slid a hand to where Phil thrust in and out of her. Her fingers slipped against his pistoning cock, quickly becoming coated in her wetness. Melinda brought them to her clit, which strained between her folds, throbbing in the cool air and practically begging for attention. 

She came without warning, eyes nearly rolling back into her head. Melinda dug her teeth into her lip to stifle the cry that threatened to come out of her. Her orgasm was so intense she felt dizzy with it. Melinda continued to rub at her clit as she rode it out, hips jerking against Phil, who fucked her through it. 

He followed her with a handful of thrusts, pushing in as deep as he could go as he came. Melinda shuddered beneath Phil with a smaller, less intense orgasm when she felt him throbbing as he unloaded inside her. She clenched around him, enjoying how his hips jumped, and he hissed. Phil pushed his face against Melinda’s neck, breathing deeply. They were both breathless. His hips rocked against her, coaxing the last of his orgasm out before stilling. 

Melinda felt boneless. She didn’t have the strength or energy to do anything except lay under Phil and try to remember how to function. Her muscles felt like jello, like she would seep into the ground any second. 

“God, Mel,” Phil breathed, briefly pressing his lips to the inside of her knee before pulling out. They both winced at the rush of cold air. Carefully, Phil lowered her legs, sitting back on his heels with a huff. He was as thoroughly wrecked as she was. 

She still couldn’t form words yet and only nodded her agreement. “Mhm.”

At some point, Melinda’s shirt rode up. The cold ground pressed against her back. Her ass and thighs were in a similar state of discomfort. So were her panties, which were growing cold with the breeze and lack of Phil’s body heat. Melinda reached down to pull her underwear and jeans up, but Phil beat her to it. He’d already cleaned and tucked himself away, jeans now zipped and buttoned around his hips though his belt remained unbuckled. 

Melinda lifted her hips, helping Phil slide the garments back over her before sitting up, taking his hands as he helped her to her feet. “Thanks.”

“Next time you plan to ravish me in a cornfield, you might want to wear a skirt.”

“You already got me in a skirt for Halloween,” she said. “You’d be pushing your luck for a second time.”

As they stood, several of their joints cracked. Melinda winced, twisting her back a bit. She was probably too old to be having sex on the ground and would pay for it the following two days but wouldn’t have a single regret. 

“Ooh,” Phil hissed, taking his hand from Melinda’s to rub at his right knee. “My knees popped. Hey, get it?”

She got it. She ignored it. Melinda reached for Phil’s belt, buckling it for him. His fingers weaved through her hair which by now was undoubtedly a mess. When she finished with his belt, Phil’s hands moved to cup her face, tilting it up to him. The night sky framed his face, pitch black but clear with bright stars scattered across the expanse. With the shadows that fell over them, it almost seemed as if those same stars were in Phil’s eyes. Melinda leaned up on her toes to meet his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. She lingered in his space even when they separated, unwilling to leave the bubble around them they created but eventually pulled back. 

“We’d better get going, or they might come looking for us.”

“Good point,” Phil said. He stole another kiss, hands leaving Melinda’s face to fold within hers again. With a smile, Phil glanced at the maze around them, but his smile soon fell. “Let’s-” Phil paused. “Which-” He stared down the path to their left, unsure. “We came that way, right?”

Melinda frowned and pointed to the right. “I thought we came that way.”

They were lost. Melinda almost wanted to smack herself. She was so focused on getting in Phil’s pants that she didn’t remember to keep track of where they had been. Whatever mental map she started was erased by Phil practically fucking her brains out. Clearly, Phil had no recollection of the paths they’d taken as he kept looking around the field. 

“Does anything look familiar?”

“We’re in a corn maze,” Melinda said. “Everything looks the same.” Then she thought back to when they first entered the maze and turned to Phil. “She gave us a flag.”

Quickly, Phil thrust a hand behind to reach into his back pocket. His face fell when he came up empty. “It’s not there.”

“You  _ lost  _ it?” Melinda asked. 

“It must have fallen out of my pocket sometime!"

She sighed. “Great.”

“Did she give us a map?”

“No.”

Phil’s eyes lit up with a new idea. “What about GPS!”

They both took their phones out though it wouldn’t help much. Melinda pushed hers back into her pocket. “No signal.”

“Same here,” Phil said. He sighed. “This is a cornundrum.” 

“We’ve gotten out of worse places.”

“True,” he agreed. “Guess we’ve just got to use our eyes and ears.” By now, Melinda was immune to the puns. Phil looked at her. “Right or left? I would do heads or tails, but I’d probably lose the quarter.”

Melinda glanced at both sides. The right seemed brighter. “Right.”

Hand in hand, they began to walk down the path this time more focused than before. “Good thing there is no record,” Phil said. “We definitely wouldn’t beat it now.”

“We’ll be lucky if we get out of here before midnight.”

“We’re trained Shield agents,” he said. “How hard could it be?”

\--

Forty-five frustrating and confusing minutes later, they emerged from the maze with corn husks clinging to their clothing and a surprising amount of silks in Melinda’s hair. In the bright warm glow of the light towers set up around the field, their rumpled, dirt-stained clothes and flushed cheeks were obvious. The employee from before still sat behind the store-front counter. She glanced up as they approached, greeting them with a smile as she set her phone down. 

“How was it?”

Melinda and Phil shared a glance, identical smug smiles appearing on their lips. “A-maze-ing.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
